Merry Wolfmas and the Stolen Bride
by LazyLadyAri
Summary: A fic I wrote for a friend for her birthday. Theme is Marriage, Christmas, and OCs


"Dani!" My boyfriend's sister Alice said poking my cheek with a pen. Belatedly I remembered to add the ex- in front of boyfriend. Me and Jackson Ripperson hadn't exactly broken up per say, but I could infer from what had transpired that we were over. Running away from his own birthday party on Halloween and not returning for almost two months when I asked him if we could ever be more that we were. Yah, Jack had made his answer quite clear to me.

In revenge I had started dating Shin Tsukinami which hadn't worked out well. Shin liked me a lot and was over joyed when I accepted his invatation to go out on a date. The problem was I couldn't get over Jack, the scruffy black-furred werewolf had stolen my heart and wouldn't return it. Even when I went to sleep the red-eyed ginger boy filled my dreams. Rerunning these thoughts tnhrough my head as I turned my face towards Alice to see what she wanted.

"Come on school's over we can go home!" Alice said with a huge smile filling her face as she tugged me out of my seat. I quickly grabbed my backpack and followed her outside. Almost at the moment we left the building it began to snow all around us.

"Hey slowpokes!" Saffia Yomibito said waving at me and Alice. "Come on! Let's go back to my place!" she said linking arms with me. When she said her place she meant the Sakamaki Mansion where she lived with the vampiric Sakamaki brothers and another human girl named Yui. We trudged through the flurry back to the mansion.

"Hey guys" Yui said from where she was resting on the couch. We all gave a customary hello back to her before congregating in the kitchen. Saffia grabbed the Swiss Miss box and starting making hot chocolate for everyone.

"Can you believe Christmas is in four days?!" Alice said excitedly. I blinked for a moment confused before realizing she was correct, today was December 21st! I had been to depressed to notice how much time had pasted.

"I almost cant!" Saffia said nearly spilling choco-mix on the floor. I moved just in time to save her dignity and the shiny floor. We all laughed a little from the near-heartattack we'd collectively had.

"I'm gonna have a party on Christmas Eve!" Alice said popping a marshmallow into her mouth. "Promise you'll both come?" Alice begged with the puppy-dog face she mastered from being a werewolf. I didn't want to go but couldn't think of a good reason to say no.

"I guess I'll come" I mumbled before sipping on my hot chocolate burning my tongue a little.

"You know I'll be there" Saffia squeaked gleefully. Three days later was the party, I had considered going in messy jeans and a torn tee-shirt but ended up going in fluffy red dress to my personal chagrin. I saw some of Alice's oldest brother Yuki's friends: Mulberry, Kai, and Chess. As i crept deeper into the Ripper mansion I locked eyes with the last person I wanted to see: Jack D. Ripper. I saw a grin cross his face and I turned to dash away from him. I could hear him easily keeping up with my limited human pace and got cornered in the ballroom.

"Gotcha" Jack said playfully putting his hand in my hair. With nowhere to go I got angry.

"Don't touch me! I want nothing to do with a runaway dirtbag" I said weakly pushing against Jack's chest.

"Runaway? Who you calling a runaway? I left so I could give you an answer to your question" Jack said into my ear, I shivered at the intimacy.

"A-and?" I stuttered out trying to resist my desire to wrap my arms around his neck to keep him close. Jack put his hand under my chin and tilted it up. I looked up only seeing a bunch of mistletoe before noticing a golden glim among the berries.

"Danielle Elizabeth, will you give me the honor of your hand in marriage?" Jack said a breathe's distance from my lips. I didn't give him an answer, at least with my voice that is. I stood in my tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth. A dark though crossed my mind, and I pulled back from Jack.

"But I'm human remember..." I said before hearing a little chuckle from Jack. He pulled me in for another kiss before speaking.

"Don't worry, the reason I left was so I could receive permission to turn you. You just need to drink my blood and you'll be immortal" after he finished speaking he bit down on his lip with his sharp fangs. Blood gushed from the cut and Jack licked it up gathering it into his mouth before kissing me again. I felt his tongue prod my lips and I opened them, allowing the lycan blood to spill into my mouth and swallowed it. It didn't taste like blood, not irony but more like salsa as I passed out.

When I came too I found myself on a bed, looking around I could see I was in Jack's room. Sitting up and cupping my head with my hand I felt my nails almost burying into my head. Blinking I got off the bed and ran over to the mirror looking at myself. My eyes were different, my eyes had been a pale tomato color but now they had deepened to a blood ruby shade- just like Jack's eyes. The mark on my arm that used to look like a tangle of lilacs had changed, the lilacs were still present but now there was lavender mixed in. I remembered seeing a tattoo on Jack's back that was a wolf in a ensnare of lavender. I absently wondered if his tattoo had changed from making me immortal.

Time moved on but life was much more enjoyable, the rest of that school year buzzed by and I gradated in the spring. I went off to a college that allowed pets on campus which I took advantage of by bringing my precious black wolf. If he turned into a naked hot guy once in a while... Well that was our business. After getting a degree in "The History of Art" it was only a few short weeks until the big day I had been dreaming of for years arrived. I'd like to say it went smoothly but to be honest I almost considered running from the altar in fear. I locked eyes with Jack and my worries disappeared. The sheer power of his affectionate gaze gave me courage to stand across from him and be legally bound together for eternity. The ceremony flew by and I barely realized we had completed the "I dos" until I felt Jack dipping me backward into a kiss. I savored the kiss, it marked the beginning of forever.


End file.
